Pajaro Errante
by lady Sesshoumaru
Summary: Bien aqui mi primer Song fic,algo bien romantico,de protagonita tenemos a Miroku,en una faceta fiel espero se animen a


Bueno , aquí les presento algo que se me acaba de ocurrir, al escuchar esta canción me imagine la siguiente situación.:...

Espero sea de su agrado. Bueno nos ubicaremos en situación...

**Sengoku...**

varios años después de la destrucción de Naraku...

Una cabaña humilde, una pareja recostada sobre un futón...Ella duerme...su enorme barriga marca la pronta llegada de un niño ...ansiado , por ambos...

El la observa, como el amplio abdomen sube y baja , en un ritmo acompasado , por el placido sueño de su mujer, extiende la mano y toca su mejilla , ella murmura en sueños..

dice su nombre..., una sonrisa surge ...le fascinaba ver a esa mujer llamarlo por su nombre...aun recuerda esa época, de destrucción , y muerte, donde surgió ese sentimiento...

También ...aparece ante el viejas escenas ...Celos...malos entendidos ...engaños ...

Pero ya no era así...ya no...

**Pájaro errante **

**By Angie**

Los recuerdos surgen cada cosa que hicimos...como nos conocimos, todo esta ahí...en mi memoria... sabes ...no puedo creer que por fin estés conmigo..después de tanta destrucción y muerte... Recuerdas? ...lo celosa que estabas... ...

Yo si lo hago- su manos se posa en su propia mejilla...- tu belleza solo se asimilaba a tu fiereza...aun así siempre , pelabas conmigo...como si yo fuese a escapar de tu lado...

Ya no temas amarme si tus caprichos como una jaula

Aprisionan mis sueños enamorados de la distancia

No me dejan tus besos alzar el vuelo

El jubiloso vuelo hacia los cielo por donde andaba

Recuerdo aquella tarde cuando te pedí que fueras mi mujer, tus ojos llenos de lagrimas, aceptaste...pero las dudas y los celos siempre estaba ahí...se que siempre estuve rodeado de mujeres, y que mi obsesión...complicaba las cosas... era por mi inseguridad...de no saber si sobreviviría...No tener la certeza de que ganaríamos...comprendes verdad?...se que lo haces...pero las dudas..y los celos...siempre presentes..hacían que nuestras vidas se llenaran de discusiones ...sin sentido...golpes...sin fin manos furtivas por tu cuerpo

no temas que me valla siguiendo el rumbo de las bandadas

que vuelan tras el viento pero no logran calmar sus ansias

como cantaros frescos de agüita clara

son tus frágiles pechos de los que bebo mujer amada

Porque siempre pensabas que te dejaría...se que mi actitud era egoísta...pero con el tiempo entendí que ...jamás me apartaría de ti ... ..mi frágil flor e la adversidad...verte sufrir, por tus seres queridos...ausencias... soledad...muerte...tu semblante siempre demostraba entereza...pero yo sabia de tus tristezas y frustraciones, tus lagrimas siempre fueron algo que ansiaba proteger...pero mis costumbres y hábitos casi te alejan de mi, aun recuerdo lo que sentí al verte con aquel hombre...pero que podía hacer yo...un simple Moje sin nada que ofrecerte...

Hay apasionada flor

mi halado corazón jamás alzara vuelo

me atas con tu amor y vivo en la prisión de tus esmero

si dejaras de amarme será soltarme

y seré en los cielos amor de nuevo pájaro errante

y seré en los cielos amor de nuevo pájaro errante

Te acuerdas nuestra primera noche juntos...yo aun sueño con eso...es un secreto que a nadie conté...Solo que esta noche , al verte así acunando a nuestro futuro los recuerdos surgieron ...mi cuerpo se estremece al recordar las noches cálidas, junto a ti...murmurando mi nombre...porque dejaste el respeto ...dando paso a la pasión...fue un sueño...bajo la luz de la luna...

ya no temas amarme si soy cautivo de tus ojazos

no ves que estoy rendido a la ternura que dan tus manos

como un lazo de fuego tu devaneó

atándome a tu cuerpo me pone en celo entre tus brazos

no tema que me valla dejando el nido que yo soñaba

tu eres como el árbol que da cobijo entre sus ramas

la libertad que tanto busque volando

la tuve encadenado a tus encantos de cuerpo y alma

Tus ojos iluminaron mi alma...tu cuerpo quemo mis ansias de volar, Ese beso ...el primero de muchos...tus suspiros...solo de verte así a la luz de la luna , cuerpo perfecto y mejillas rojas por el pudor que sentías , y que te quite con cada besos que te di...olías a hierva y a flores...solté tu cabello, que callo como cascada sobre tu espalda y tus hombros...tanta belleza , ...hermosa flor de la adversidad, cuando abrase tu cuerpo desnudo ...palpé las marcas de tu tristeza y desolación...mis besos ...Mil besos para compensar cada marca...

Yo no te dejare...aunque pienses lo contrario...siempre te protegeré aun a costa de mi vida...

Hay apasionada flor

mi Halado corazón jamás alzara vuelo

me atas con tu amor y vivo en la prisión de tus esmero

si dejaras de amarme será soltarme

y seré en los cielos amor de nuevo pájaro errante

y seré en los cielos amor de nuevo pájaro errante

y seré en los cielos amor de nuevo pájaro errante

pero no me abandones...no me dejes ...mi mundo se terminaría...no quiero recorrer este camino solo de nuevo...esperando que el final llegara...quiero sentirte dormir junto a mi murmurar mi nombre...suena tan bonito , cuando lo dices tu...

Por favor no permitas que vuelva a ser quien era ...mi vida no seria la misma sin ti...solo de pensar mi corazón se estremece ...pero todo se queda en mi interior ...las dudas y temores se alejan al verte dormida...

El Alba se asoma ...y la mujer abre sus ojos...su mirada dulce y cálida , iluminan el corazón del joven de ojos azules

Buenos días mi amor...- susurra la mujer mientras intenta sin éxito de incorporarse

A donde vas?...

Pero Miro-chan...tengo hambre... 

Que dijiste?

Amor estas sordo dije que tengo hambre

No lo otro...- una mano se poso en el enorme vientre ...y la otra en la mejilla , ahora roja de la mujer- anda Sango-chan dilo para mi- suplica el monje con vos llena de seducción – la exterminadora, sonríe con placer y de sus bien formado labios surge un susurro un canto , que encadena el alma de ese monje

Miro- cha... - pero no termino de decir lo ya que sus labios fueron sellados por un apasionado beso, las manos del moje recorrieron nueva mente el abultado vientre

Hay apasionada flor

mi Halado corazón jamás alzara vuelo

me atas con tu amor y vivo en la prisión de tus esmero

si dejaras de amarme será soltarme

y seré en los cielos amor de nuevo pájaro errante

y seré en los cielos amor de nuevo pájaro errante

y seré en los cielos amor de nuevo pájaro errante

El beso se interrumpió cuando unos golpecitos desde dentro del vientre, les recordó su situación, la risa embargo la pequeña cabaña...Miradas dulces y sueños cumplidos...

Una vida juntos...

Te amo hermosa Sango-chan

Y yo a ti monje pervertido...- pero luego de un instante agrego- Te amo Miroku...

El amanecer llego ...y los pájaros volaban en el horizonte, pero uno de ellos había encontrado su nido, y jamás lo dejaría...

**Fin...**

Nota de Autor:

Angie Rayos ...que creen me quedo bien...lo hice a las apuradas espero que si les guste...ja ja ja ...Angie si se esforzó...

Sesshou: es hora de dormir..mañana estarás de mal humor si no duermes..bien...¬¬

Angie: ok ya voy ...bien espero comentarios...ya sabe...ok...

Seshou: creo que tendrías que dejar de desvelarte...¬¬

Angie: ya no me regañes...Diablos en ves de mi amor , pareces mi padre... 

Sesshou: si no te cuido morirás, espero que no sea en mucho tiempo...¬¬

Angie: Oo...te preocupas por mi?...que emoción...T.T

Seshou : ya...deja el sentimentalismo y anda despídete...¬¬

Angie : si bueno ...nos vemos luego...


End file.
